


Stuck In a Maverick's Castle

by Kosei



Series: Maverick hunter Vava [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Chapter 4 will be smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hunter Vava, Kidnapping, M/M, Maverick X, Maverick Zero - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Role Reversal, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, eventually nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosei/pseuds/Kosei
Summary: Snippets of Vava coming to terms with the fact he's stuck chained to a bed in X's maverick love castle with a jealous Zero.
Relationships: VAVA | Vile/X, VAVA | Vile/X/Zero (Rockman), X/Zero (Rockman)
Series: Maverick hunter Vava [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656931
Comments: 25
Kudos: 40





	1. Awakening

Like sun beaming through curtains, light flashes onto Vava, stirring him from his sleep. The bed he is on is squishy and comfortable, the pillow cradling his head so perfectly it could smother him.  
An unfamiliar, yet familiar giggle is the first thing he hears, and someone is brushing their fingers over his helmet, it was so soft and gentle at first he doesn't notice.  
"Good morning." the voice says. "Did you sleep well?"  
"H-hm..." he groans, opening his eyes just slightly. "W-where... mm, where am I...?" He cuddles unconsciously into the pillow, his optics adjusting to the light. He tried to move an arm up to shield his eyes from it, but the other arm was tugged along. 

What...?

"You looked so comfy I let you sleep in. Do you feel alright?"

"I-I feel fine... But, who..." He lowers his hands as soon as his eyes adjusted, and his breath catches, eyes wide. ... N-no…

His red eyes met his, and X, maverick, king of all mavericks smiled at him. 

"G-Gh?!" He looks down at his wrists, tugging against the wrappings.

"Shh... Calm down... You'll hurt yourself if you do that.”

Vava's breathing is a bit ragged, but he stops pulling on the restraints. Knowing X to be right. He shivers, looking up at his captor fearfully. "..."

"Did you sleep well?” X repeats.

“...I was until…. How did I get here? W-what did you-”

“It was simple. The hardest part was preparing this room for you, with a lovely view of the sea…”

Vava blinked as he stared out the window, he was right, the ocean went on for miles and miles.

“But… Why… Why did you bring me here…? A-and chain me to a bed?! You could just kill me!"

“I would hate to do that. To put you in harm's way…”

"... Y-you'd hate to hurt me...? But- after all, that you've done?!"

"Oh, Vava... You don't understand, do you?”

“Explain it to me then!” his throat tightened and he felt shame as his voice heightened in pitch. 

“I love you.”

Vava paused, feeling his chest burn and nearly pop pen with the rate his core was racing at, his coolant rushed loudly through his hair and was rushed red under his helmet. He always wanted to hear that…

NO! He’s a maverick now. Get a grip! "W-why? I've been trying to stop you!"

"I know it must be a shock, but, your innocence, your quest for justice... oh, I couldn't live without it, Zero wasn't too happy but, I'm sure he'll grow to love you too my pet."

Pet. He felt himself unconsciously cringe and tug slightly against his restraints again. "What's an innocence to you? Are you just trying to take advantage of me, or use me as blackmail?"

"No. Of course not,” X shook his head. “I just want to have you here and to be able to hold you in my arms. That's all I want.”

"H-hold me...?" He doesn't know how to take that, except those are the words he’d only dreamed about, to have X say those things…

“Yes,” X giggled, “Hold you.”

He sat on the edge of the bed, it sinking in slightly. Vava peered at him cautiously and X just smiled. Then laying down, their bodies parallel to each other, and slinked his arms around him into an embrace.  
"Like this." 

Vava gasps, eyes wide, he felt himself shake and swallowed sourly. This wasn’t right, X was a murderer, he was being embraced by a murderer, his eyes burned with tears. 

“Doesn't this feel nice?" X whispered, "You're so warm and comfortable..."

"..." He felt his core slow slightly, suddenly realizing that... He did like this feeling. It made him feel sick. X holding him... it made him feel the guilty pleasure of being loved and cared for, even if it was by someone like him. His breathing calmed down, and he leaned more into the embrace, sighing as his shivering ceased. He couldn’t get a grip, he was trying to pull away but his body wouldn’t move. No one… has ever held him like this… 

"Oh... You're calming down... Do you like it, at least a little bit? If you do... I would be so happy, I could die..." he squeezes him just a little tighter. "If it hurts tell me, I would never want to hurt you."

“...I shouldn’t… You're a murderer.”

“Ah, Vava… It’s unhealthy to deny your feelings. You may think I’m a murderer, but the world will see, all of you will see soon… How do you really feel?”

“Frightened. I’m scared of you. But… I…”

X stroked his helmet. “That makes me sad… But My feelings are true. I don’t say I love you to anyone. What are you frightened of? I will never hurt you.”

"X… You aren’t the same person I fell in love with.” Vava sniffled, “I don’t want anything to do with you now. I don’t…” his hands clutched into a fist. “I don’t trust that you won’t hurt me.”

"My heart sings Vava… When I am with you…’ X says quietly. “I want you to be as happy as I am when I am with you."

He is happy with him, isn't he? He's happy to be held and loved... But...

"Is that wrong?”

"... N-no… I guess not…”

X was silent for a bit, and their cores eventually raced in tandem. He could feel himself relaxing, unfortunately… 

"I wonder when Zero will come back…” he said softly, “Oh, I suppose you would want to know where this is correct?"

"Yes... Where are we?" He asks, looking around. 

"We built our own castle, our palace, in the middle of the sea, far away from Abel, where it would take a long time for any hunters to find us… It's wonderful..." X nuzzled into his neck and breathed deeply. Vava twitched and bit back a small noise in his throat. 

"... I-it's... comfortable. Did- Did you make a room specifically for me?"

"Of course! And, of course, when Zero trusts you enough to let you free from the restraints, you'd be able to decorate this room however you want! But, I made it sure it was as comfortable as can be, and has a window so you can view the sea."  
"... Thank you..." 

He sits up beaming down on him, his expression so sickly sweet its almost disgusting. "I wasn't expecting a thank you... I was worried you would hate me, yell at me, but you understand... You understand that I love you... and that's why I love you so much, I could kiss you." his fingers strokes where his cheek would be. 

His face flushes red, swallowing as he stroked his face delicately. He didn't know why he didn't pull away. The motion felt disgusting... and comforting at the same time.

"You'll kiss him? Well now I'm just hurt, X~" A faux sad voice from the doorway alerts them, a brooding figure of a tall reploid shadowing most of the light emitted.

"Zero!" he leaped from the bed and threw his arms around him, "I missed you, my love~"  
"As did I, my lord, my beautiful X~" Zero croons, wrapping his arms around the blue reploids waist and nuzzling his face gently.

"Oh stop~ I'm not the lord of anything!"

"You're my lord. I worship you like one~" He says seductively, red eyes lidded.

"Oh..."As tempting as that is, my dear, I'm afraid not in front of our beautiful guest here."

"Hm?" he shot Vava a slight glare and Vava shuddered. "Oh... the kid? I suppose not... though I still don't truly see why we keep him, of all reploids..."

"I'm sure if you get to know him like how I do you will love him the same. He reminds me of me when we first met. Do you remember that?"

To add to the conflicted feelings, Vava's chest tightened with jealousy and his throat tightened. 

"Oh yes, very much so. So cute and helpless~ And clueless, that I didn't already know you were crushing on me." Zero poked his nose, X blinked and pouted. 

"I'd have to be blind not to. But could I pretty please unrestraint him?" he pouted. "You already broke his canon, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Broke my-" Vava looks over his shoulder at where his shoulder cannon should be, eye's widening as he sees the barrel almost completely smashed in.

"Hm..." Zero's red eyes narrowed cautiously, Vava didn't see why he would care. He was clearly jealous, Fine."

"Yay~!" humming to himself, he skips over the bed and unties the restraints tied to the headboard of the bed. "I'm sure you'll feel a little better now."

Slowly, Vava sat up on the bed, rubbing his wrists. Then back to his cannon, silent. "

Zero watched the exchange and scoffs. "Oh, come on kid. You can't expect us to be a little wary of something as powerful as that."

"It was his idea." X quickly said and mused the point, "Not that it was a bad one... I'm sure in time, we could repair it in case you ever needed it. But it won't be for a bit, I'm sorry..."

"... It's alright... As you said, it's powerful. Too powerful for me to handle. I can't even aim with it..." Vava clutched the sheet, wrist suddenly in pain. 

"It takes practice my sweet. Let's see... We have a TV, and a few board games around here somewhere, if you're interested we can do that together. Or stay here, if you'd like that too."

"... I'd like to stay here for a while if that's okay. I need to think a bit..." His stomach twisted, sick with those feelings... That honestly disgusted him... 

"Oh, do you want to be alone?"  
"Yes. ... I-If it's okay to be alone unrestrained, that is."

"I suppose so, but we would have to stay outside the door, alright?"

"That's fine." He smiles slightly, pulling his knees up.

"Alright Zero." he pats his shoulder. "He has the right to a little privacy."

"Hmph. Fine. We can talk a little then." The red maverick huffs, turning out the door.

X follows and shuts it behind him with a creek

"So...." He turns to X, mouth tight. "What's with all pet names for the kid? I thought I was the one that got that treatment."

"So you were listening all this time? You creep." he playfully punches his shoulder. "You know you're the only one I call my love."

"Still." Zero crossed his arms. "I thought I was the one you called 'Pet' and 'Sweet'."

"...Are you jealous? You know how you are to me... Zero..." his hands went to his face, lightly cupping it. "As much as he intrigues me, you've been there for me since I became a hunter... Our bond goes deeper than words..."

"Hm... Fine. I'll allow it... I don't like it, but I want to make you happy..."

"You do make me happy. You always do."

"You're so sappy. " He puts an arm around X, their bodies warm against each other, and stroking his face with the other hand. 

"You know you love it~"

Zero sighs, pecking his cheek. "You're right. I love you more than anything. Maverick Hunter X~"

"Call me that again and I'll have to punish you~"

Vava stared at the ceiling to his room, wondering for just how long he would stay with X...  
The X he no longer knew, but a stranger in his blue armor and seductive red eyes.

Vava sighed, he'll figure out a way... For now, he needs to go with it... Act like he felt the same way, and then...  
Well, he'd figure an opening when their guards were down...


	2. Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile...

There’s a creak of the door and the banging of footsteps. Vava breaks from his boredom of staring out his view of the ocean, his handcuffs jingling slightly with the chain. He sighed deeply, preparing himself from the lavished affections.

According to his internal calendar, it had been nearly 2 months since his capture. They have a schedule. X lavishes him with kisses and cuddles before he laves to… Well, he honestly didn’t know what. Thye didn’t tell him, and he didn’t ask. What good would it do him to hear of all the dangerous, awful things they were doing and he couldn’t prevent? They leave him for hours, with the empty walls and the ocean breeze to occupy him. The sweat sticking to him in his helmet the only thing he can focus on, besides his bod tucked in a comfortable and warm bed, although lying in it all day... By the end of each day, his joints are sore.

Now it was normally the time X and Zero come home, judging by the sun outside. Normally is was 5 o’clock, but it has…  
Lasted longer.

He remembered that day, with the same emotions someone remembers their most embarrassing memory. X stroked the side of his helmet as he sobbed uncontrollably, his body shaking into the bed. 

“Y-you left me alone for hours.”

“Vava… I-”

“I was terrified you would never come back! If y-you loved me, like you keep saying you do, you would never let me thinking that… That I would be here for ages, alone, with nothing…”

“...”

Zero’s stoic eyes bore into the side of his face. His startling red eyes were much more focused and cold than X’s ever could be. His sparkled with happiness and warmth, they could trick him into thinking he was the old X… The one that tortures him when he closes his eyes.

X paused. And said softly. “I will never leave you like that again…”

And he hasn’t. But he has to fight against the shame of his overwhelming emotions ever since that day. How even now X could comfort him… It was a tragedy. To be stuck in a place with him. He wanted to hate him. To think about the life he left behind… The hunters that need his support, Sigma that believes in him, Nana, who although cold and professional, could shed that aside and still support him…

His chest lurched. A voice whispered that he would have to leave X, and he could scream. 

He hated this room that X keeps saying that is his, he could make his, really isn’t his. It taunted him. He closed his eyes and he could trick himself that he was in his room. The cold computer resting on his desk with a fern X had gifted him, pencils and pens… The charger pod in the corner, and well… Not much else. He could pretend he could go back to his old life until he heard a chirrup of seagulls or a whiff of the salty air. It smelt fake, like a candle labeled ocean breeze. 

Those cold red eyes- the way he looked at him always struck fear into his core, and he flinched, shuffling nervously against the fluffy comforter and pillows. "Z-Zero...? Where’s X? Aren't you both supposed t-to..." He stuttered, trying to keep his voice from trembling.

"...X is still away." he didn't explain why. "He won't be back for a few hours." he turned away, taking out his saber and placing it down at the empty desk, face down. If it was activated it would slice through it cleanly. Vile swallowed, knowing the kind of power he could pull against him… It could slice through his armor like butter.

"... S-so you're just here to check in on me..." Vava sighed, swallowing dryly as he pulled uncomfortably on the restraints.

"Correct. Although... There isn't much to do without him..." He murmured, looking out his window.

Vava nods slightly, looking at the opposite side of the bed. "Yeah... There isn't." He says flatly, holding back from saying anything more.

"...You're probably frustrated, but X is worried about losing you so much, he doesn't want to untie you unless we're home. You understand." It pushed Vava the wrong way how he didn’t ask if he understood, just saying he did understand. Unfortunately, Vava felt as he did. He held him so tightly at night, it would be impossible to not understand. He watched as Zero sat on the edge of the bed, ripping his gloves off.

"Zero… I wonder, why do you care? I know you don't like me."

There was a pause. The center of his red eyes glittered blue. And he turns from him again, leaving Vile, still chained to the bedpost, staring at his back. (at least X released him when he came homesick, he was calling this place home…)

"I like X. A lot. I will never care about anyone like I care about him. X likes you-" the gauntlets drop to the floor with a clang. "you make him happy, and I like seeing when X is happy."

He winces at the sound. "... Kidnapping me isn't exactly keeping me happy, now is it?" He snaps, unable to keep those words to himself.

"..." he pauses. "...No, I guess not. But I don’t like you. Remember? And…” he chuckles. “You haven't exactly been defiant have you?"

His eyes narrowed under the helmet. "I can't be defiant when I'm terrified to speak out. I'm defenseless. You didn’t forget the fact you destroyed my cannon did you?”

"Cut the shit Vava, you like it. You like being held by X and you like having his attention.”

His face flushes red. His eyes tightly glare at Zero under the guise of darkness, hands clenching into fists. "Y-you don't know anything!" Vava cried, core thrumming. 

"You have the same look on your face that I do when X is holding me," he says coldly. "If you lie and say you don't like it, you don't deserve him at all."

"..." He couldn’t stand to see any of him and looks away again. Biting his lip. 

Why do I... feel like crying?

I don’t like it here. I hate it, I hate all of it, their touch is revolting, I wish I was at my real home and away from these sick psychopaths…

"...It upsets me…”

That caught Vava’s attention and brought him back onto the hook. When Zero seemed he wouldn’t continue, he pushed a bit. 

“...What upsets you? The fact I’m here?”

“Yes. That X.. that he feels like you do deserve him... that he loves you so much…” Vava flinched a little, hating the way he felt when the word was mentioned.  
“I can’t help but wonder what it means. Does that mean... I wasn't enough for him? I'm trying my best for him, but am I not enough? Will, he one day abandon me for you...?" his shoulders slumped.

Before he could stop the words, Vava spoke again  
"... I don't... Don't think X would do that. You've been together for longer than you've ever known me. I feel like... A plaything..."  
Why am I trying to comfort him?!

"You don’t understand him. Of course, he doesn't think you’re his fucking plaything! The light in his eyes when he talks about you is how he used to look at me. he might abandon me, and if he did, I would rather die. I don’t have any use without him anymore! Every moment of my day is spent fulfilling his dreams! That humans can live in peace”

"X won't abandon you!" Vava’s purple eyes shown, "X isn't like that! You should know that!"

Zero slowly turned to him. "You don't understand just how much he cares about you. You would be worried too. I hate you. I despise-” Vava’s eyes widened, his voice had broken and a single tear went down his cheek. Zero seemed also surprised, his whole body tensed, and his hair snapped in place, he turned so fast. 

"...I... You didn't see anything."

"... Right..." Vava said. 

“That isn’t even the worst part of it.” he shifted on the bed, the mattress slightly creaking. “The worst part is I see why he likes you so much..."

Huh?

"What? What does that mean?"

"You're adorable is what I mean. And you're intriguing."

“W-what?! You talk about the fact you hate me and then- then you call me adorable?!”

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“Intriguing, what is it about me that you both want me so much?!”

“I don’t want you.” his voice became chilly. 

“No, no I don’t believe you. I can’t stand being here, I want to go home-”

A hand softly touched his cheek, and Vava was in shock. Zero’s scary red eyes soft.

“...Don’t say that in front of X. It would break his heart. He thinks you’re warming up to the both of us.”

“...I wasn’t,” he said, frozen. 

“You were thinking about it.”

“...”

Zero paused. “I’m not supposed to tell you anything, but you’re the lucky one in this situation.”

“Lucky,” he said dumbly. “Lucky.”

“That’s right.” Strangely, Zero stroked his cheek, over and over, but Vava didn’t bother to stop him.

“Oh yeah, I’m lucky, stuck with two maverick kings… I… You know what, if the both of you were destroyed by the hunters… I could be stuck here. Alone for months and-”

Zero interrupted him. “You would be fine. After your… scare. X made plans in case something happens.”

“Why didn’t he tell me?”

“He was going to. He’s just so excited to be home… He forgets.”

“That isn’t good enough of an excuse. And… I fail to see how I’m lucky.”

“You aren’t part of a war. That’s as far as I’ll say.”

“There wouldn’t even be a war if you weren’t leading it. And, you seem to be more concerned with X than this war you’re supposedly fighting for him.”

“Of course I am. I love him.”

“...But you’re scared I’ll replace you.”

“...” he laid on his side, and his arms wrapped around his waist, snuggly squeezing him.

“Z-zero?! What the hell are you doing?!”

“...But even though I hate you… And I worry you will take X from me… I think he’s right. I will one day learn to love you.” he whispered into his ear-cones, pressing his lips against the side of his helmet. Vava didn’t know what to say… he didn’t expect to be held, let alone… that. He felt warm like when he was held by X…

There was a long pause. And Vava didn’t know what to say.

“...That’s right I forgot to uncuff you.” Vava was thankful when the restraints went slack, and he sighed deeply, feeling his wrists. Zero slipped him around so he was facing the same direction as him And well…

Vava shamefully put his arms around him. He couldn't escape his hold, he told himself. 

And, he wasn’t sure if he could let go even if he wanted. 

“...”

X stood outside the door, smiling softly. They both slept soundly, and oh so very sweetly…  
He giggled to himself.

Perhaps his dream of having them both for himself would become a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short


	3. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close...

It’s been about a year now.

His hands are tied to a stuffed animal rather than the bedpost. The window is open, and the salty ocean breeze spreads across his helmet and cools his body. He softly sighs in the palace, in the room in the maverick lord X's palace, as he lies in a pile of fluffy blankets. His helmet sat on his nightstand, his arms wrapped around a large, white rabbit stuffed animal.

He’s ashamed of himself… He rubs his helmet against the cool fur of the rabbit and sighs again. It’s true… that feeling in his chest… he misses them. He misses his goddamn captors and is looking forward to when they come back. 

X and Zero have worn him down with their sick affection and cuddles. He’s snuggling into this stupid stuffed rabbit because X gave it to him. It smelled sweet and fresh like flowery perfume, he wondered where X got it from but didn’t ask. 

He didn't think he'd find himself missing X and Zero while they were... Well, doing "Maverick Things" was all he marked it up to be. But they did seem to have a soft spot for him. Even if half that time was spent with his wrists tied to the bedpost...  
Closing his eyes, he cuddled the rabbit closer, stroking the silky ears softly. X... Please come back…

Dammit… He’s so weak… to want… and wish for them back… it’s… disgusting.

Before he knew it though, his eyes felt drowsy and he had begun to drift off, a cool woosh of air over his comfortable position, the sea breeze he was starting to associate with the affections of X and Zero made him drowsy… 

Before he could, there was a soft creak, and a gentle chuckle, as Vava suddenly felt a warm and familiar hand stroke over his helmet, he blinked, suddenly wide awake. 

"We're home. Did you miss us while we were away...?"  
The bed sunk a bit as new weight was added.

"I see you're enjoying the gift I got you..." a pair of arms wrapped around him, holding him gently as the blue maverick snuggled closer to him.

He gasped at the feeling, his face flushed red with embarrassment. "X-!" He looked over his shoulder at the Maverick, secretly grateful for the instant affection. "I-I... I really like it..." He almost whispers burying his face into the soft material. "It reminds me of you when you're away..." he slipped, admitting with… dammit… he admitted it and didn’t feel shame. X was grinning like a kid in a candy store, and peppered kisses over his helmet, blushing. 

"Oh… Vava..." he snuggled deeper into him. "Did you hear that Zero? The bunny reminds him of me, you're going to need to get him something if you want to compete."

"Hmph. You just cheated." Zero huffs, more weight added to the bed. He simply leaned on the bed, content with the warmth as he lay beside them.  
Vava squeaked softly, leaning back against X. He couldn't help but feel so safe in the arms of a Maverick... He hated how his emotions betrayed him. He supposed though, he didn’t have the right to feel surprised. Even back then, he somewhat enjoyed X holding him… and now, Zero was… Giving him those same flutters. He can’t take this...

And they both held him to tight, Vava let go of the bunny and held their hands. Zero chuckled with amusement, and X placed a kiss on him again.  
"Do you miss me when I'm gone? Really...? If you are... I'm... amazed... You don't know how much I longed for that... Every time I'm with you I want to cry from joy. I love you more and more... every time I'm with you in my arms... Absence really might make the heart grow fonder..."  
he whispered, squeezing his hand. Zero did the same. 

"I'm starting to think you love him more than me, X..." He whimpered, nuzzling the back of his lover's neck. “But I don’t blame you. Look at me, Vava. “

He did, shivering slightly, his gaze heated. “We should be able to claim you soon.”

His chest twisted, what did that mean. Vava already didn't know how to respond, his processor having difficulty comprehending the weight of X's words to him. However, X moved to Zero,   
A hand left Vava's side and caressing the red maverick instead. “Oh, so, you crave what I crave…” he whispered over Vava, pecking a kiss. "I could never live without you Zero... " he pecked his lips. "I love you so much. More than the moon and stars, heaven and hell could explode and the result still couldn't compare to the anguish of losing you... He isn’t ready just yet. But…” his voice lowers to the point Vava can’t hear him, and he knows he should worry but he’s too drunk on the affection, and is craving more... 

The red ripper hesitated, sighing softly as he leaned into X's hand. "... Alright… Remember… you're mine... He can be yours, but you'll always be mine… Don’t forget that.”

"I will always be yours. But when we all unite, we will be one relationship. One love shared between three people.”

“I’m starting to like that idea,” he growled slightly. 

"In that case, hold me as tightly as you can my dearest~" he kissed Vava on the head, smiling as his hand returned to around his waist. Vava swooned back into the affection.   
Zero's lips curled into a smile, his fangs sharp and intimidating as he coiled his arms around X, and subsequently Vava, now squished into Zero’s chest. He flushed with embarrassment. He made a soft noise of contentment, tiredly looking up at him”

“You made me so jealous. But now you don’t seem much of a threat at all. Heh.”

“Zero, don’t tease the poor thing," X cutely pouted at him. 

“He likes this, don’t you Vava?”

“..." he couldn’t respond. Zero growled at this and his hand titled up his chin, the light of the setting sun made one of his eyes visible. “Hm… We should take off this pesky helmet of yours. I still don’t know what you look like.”

“Neither do I. But it makes the reveal much more… exciting,” Vava knew X was suggesting something but he was getting drowsier. Comfortable… This was wrong… He’s…

Who is he…? 

"This is life..." X breathed. "Cuddling with the people I love most." 

Why couldn’t he focus… All he could do was breathe. Feeling so so so content… packed with warmth on both sides, the bunny's soft fur tickling against his face, X’'s hair soft against his helmet. Zero's husky breath against his audio receptors, the sharp fangs brushing against his neck...  
It's glorious, and the warm blankets make him melt. Then his words clicked, what X said.

"You love me and Zero the most...?" He asked innocently, his voice quiet and shy. 

“Course he does.” Vava gasped sharply, Zero’s fangs biting into his neck. X swatted him away. “Not yet.”

"I-I won't- I mean, I'm okay with this..." the violet reploid hurriedly replies.

Both X and Zero are silent for a moment. 

"You do love me..." X whispers, near tears. "Everything is so wonderful now, and it is because of you. Thank you Vava, and of course, my loyal Zero."

“Of course.” he grins, and bites again, Vava squirms a bit, but it feels… kinda good… Man he really is tired… He can’t respond until Zero pulls away.

"X... Thank you..." Vava sighs, smiling slightly at the blue maverick. Maverick… He seems surprised. 

"Thanking me...? What for?"  
"For everything... I don’t know what I would have done had you not been there for me at the hunter base..."

That’s right… he’s... 

"Does it feel good... Never having to worry about that again? I felt that pain of yours and I wanted, desperately, to fix that... Did I?"  
He nods slightly, lowering the bunny and leaning in more towards X. "You fixed everything... I'm glad..."

Who am I?

His lips quivered and tears drooped from his eyes and he bit back a sob.  
"I...I did? We did? Vava... You're glad...?" he buried his face into him shuddering. Zero strokes his back, and X hiccups harshly. 

“Don’t cry… I can’t stand it when you cry.” Vava agrees, "X... Don't cry... I'm happy..."

“Zero-”

“I know. I’m getting tired. Just quit your crying.” he bends over Vava awkwardly to kiss them away. “Tomorrow.”

“What’s so important about then…?”

X intakes a breath. “You’re ready. Forever Vava, we will be like this forever..."

"R-really...?" He gasps softly.

"As long as you wish it…”

“...” Vava hesitates. 

I’m a maverick hunter… I’m a maverick hunter.” he tries to wipe away his drowsiness, but his energy levels are getting low…

“I believe you,” this feels so good… Whatever they are going to do... He can’t...

But he nods instead. He’s betraying everyone isn’t he? At hunter base… Sigma… Then again he wasn't ever treated well… But X… Zero even, they are so deeply… 

He hisses slightly before he drifts off, He’ll find a way out… One day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smuts already been done, but I'm gonna post it Monday xd


	4. The smut chapter

X kisses his cheek, brushing his hands against his darkly colored cheeks, fingers brushing through his curls. Vava wasn’t sure why he took off the helmet, but he was, a little glad he did. It felt nice, not as sweaty, and X’s touch was…

"I thought you would be paler, but you are more gorgeous without that helmet than I dreamed..."

Vava almost pulled away, feeling even more embarrassed. "U-um... I-I guess... I don't usually remove it..." he muttered. 

" I wonder how you would look with it all off~ don't you Zero?" X giggled, tapping his chin.

"Hm... I do, actually... He's so shy, I'm just imagining~..." The red maverick sighs, holding onto him possessively. Vava's core raced, eyes wide and speechless.

That was what they were talking about?! N-no way they are seriously suggesting...

"What kind of faces he would make... where he would like to be touched..." his hands roamed gently over his arm, squeezing here and there softly. Vava jolted, 

"N-no, I-I..." He gasped, pulling on the restraints tied to the headboard, suddenly aware he was trapped. X’s touch didn’t feel as good anymore, and panic arouses.

"He's already squirming... So adorable..." Zero murmured. 

"He is, isn't he? I told you this was a wonderful idea. You didn't believe me. " he carefully caresses his thighs, and Vava unconsciously twitches. 

"That was before I saw it from your perspective." Zero chuckles, watching as the violet hunter bit his lip to refrain from making noise.

"Can I please kiss him?" X begged Zero.

"Hm..." He muses, tapping his chin teasingly. "... I suppose I'll allow it..."

"Thank you my love..." X curled Vava's face in his hands, and leaning closer, his red eyes mesmerizing, he almost forgot what was happening until the sudden thought of them trying to kiss him knocked him upside the head.  
“W-wait-!" He squeaked, barely audible as though his voice was lost.

"Darling, you don't want a kiss from me? But I love you so much..." he looked hurt, eyes downcast. 

"..." What is wrong with me… He can't find himself anymore, unable to refuse X. Who perked up, "I see, you're just shy~ How cute. How about you kiss both of us then?"

"... B-both...?" Wait, wait, wait-

"That's a lovely offer, X~ You know you can't just leave me out." Zero hums, shifting slightly to have a better position next to Vava.

"Sharing is caring you know Vava. I can't have you all to myself~”

"..." He bites his lip again, feeling himself flush red. This is humiliating... Say something, damn it!

"But I get to kiss you first of course~ have you ever kissed anyone before?"

He shakes his head. "N-no... I haven't..." Say something else!

"It is my honor then, to be your first."

"C'mon X... You're dragging it out intentionally..." Zero whines, rocking impatiently. "I want to kiss him too..."

"Aw, you’re so cute Zero. Alright, but if we rush him we will scare him off," he leaned closer in.

"Hmph... Fiiiine..." Zero grumbles under his breath still.

Vava's breath catches, unable to move beneath X. He feels a strange shudder, his systems blaring at his paralyzed mind… X smiles just before their lips meet, Vava makes a small noise, his arms going slack.  
Oh god... What is wrong with me...? He thinks, hearing Zero giggle as his eyes flutter closed.  
X grins through the kiss, tickled pink at his reactions, how willing he was to submit, how his eyes closed, through a smile, swallows the noise he makes.  
Vava can barely register what's going on around him, not even Zero tracing his fingers up and down his arm, ticking him slightly, that is, until X pulls back suddenly, and he gasps.

"Did that feel nice darling?"  
He looked up at the other, eyes lidded slightly, and nods shyly, averting his gaze almost as quickly. "... Y-yes..."

"Oh gosh..." X sighed, swooning, "You don't know what you do to me Vava, it's painful for me to have to take turns... "

"X..." The red maverick hunter growls slightly, ferally, almost, tired of waiting. "Imagine what he's doing to me..."

"Alright, you can have your turn, I suppose it was a little mean to make you wait." he sits up, "But you don't get touch anywhere before I do."

"Hm... I know..." He grins, turning Vava to look at him, licking his lips as the smaller reploid gasps.

"Now you're the one drawing it out..." X pouts. 

"Hmph... Hypocrites are what we are, X." He chuckles, leaning in, pressing his lips more firmly to Vava's. His hands brush over the other cheek, the violet hunter gasping slightly against him.  
X sifts uncomfortably, both loving to watch and wishing he was the one doing the work, oh how Vava makes the cutest of noises…  
And Zero is an amazing kisser.

After a few more moments, Zero pulls away, smiling at Vava's gasping form. "God... He's just so adorable...." He chuckles, stroking the other's cheek affectionately.

X hummed, "I know. Our Vava... All ours, who we can do whatever we want with... It's intoxicating."

Vava heard that and didn’t know what to think

"Oh, X... I'm getting so impatient, and you told me not to do anything without you, but... God, he's too perfect..." Shock hit him. Z-zero said he was perfect?!

"Only you can surpass his beauty... I can't take it anymore, I want to see what's underneath that armor at least..."

"H-huh...?" Vava finally manages, tugging slightly on the restraints.

Zero makes a small whining noise, licking his lips. "Oh, please, Master X..."

"Do it Zero, do it, take it off," X whined back.

He has to restrain himself from just diving on the smaller Reploid, fumbling around his chest piece first to find the clips that hold it on.   
Vava gasped, eyes wide as his struggling returned with new vigor. "W-wait, please! I-I..."

"Shhh..." X stroked the side of Vava's face and positioned himself so he would be sitting his head in his lap. Vava leaned back into him, breathing heavily, a sense of dread pouring into his core along with… excitement? 

What is wrong with him????

"It's alright my dear, I know it's scary, but none of us will ever hurt you, I promise at the bottom of my heart…”

Vava swallowed, knowing he couldn’t do much in the position he was in. He tries to steady his breathing as he watches Zero pull his chest piece off, dropping it onto the floor with a thunk.  
X's hands danced along the chest of his bodysuit. Vava swallowed back his noises again, his throat now feeling strained. "You're gorgeous, I can hardly breathe, at the thought of seeing all of you..."

Zero's hands practically shake as they hover above the other's chest, whining softly as he watches Vava blushes at the eye contact.

"hurry Zero, hurry," X urged, "I can't take it, he's just too much..."

Taking a moment to compose himself, Zero's eyes flashed as he slid his hands down Vava's sides, coaxing a gasp out of him. "God..." He breathes, resting his hands on the other's hips as he feels around for the clips on his pelvic armor.  
X's breath hitched, eyes wide, as he waited in full anticipation, the vents in his armor breathing out a sudden gush of hot air, and his cheeks turning blue from the excess coolant. Although he was not the one having his armor removed, the thrill he felt watching made him feel like he was, and he petted Vava's hair in a state of trying desperately to keep calm. Speaking of which, the reploid in question was practically shivering, the way they stared at him...  
He closed his eyes, shivering as he heard the armor come off, leaving him in just his skin-tight bodysuit, gauntlets and leg armor. His breath was trapped in his chest, his internal fans working as hard as they could as coolant coursed through his body.

"I can't..." X breathed, "I can't take this... Vava, I need you so bad right now..." his hands wavered, circulating to squeeze the soft silicon of his inner thighs, the most sensitive part of him still confined and trapped inside his bodysuit, but his hands, so, so close to touching it. "You're taking an agonizing amount of time Zero..."  
Vava let out a soft moan, snapping his mouth shut a moment later. N-No... I can't... He can't even speak as he gasps for air to assist his cooling system, his face burning red.

"I'm sorry... But he's so distracting, all those faces he makes..." He could almost hear a smirk on his face.   
"I-I know..." X’s hands go up to his armor and his chest piece falls off, discarding it into the floor. "I don't think I would be able to hold back... Those noises... His beautiful expression drives me insane... More... I want to see more..."

Zero sits up, clawing off his chest piece, watching Vava writhe slightly, pulling uncomfortably against his restraints again. "W-wait... X..."

"We'll go slow Vava... Very slow, for you. But we can hardly wait, I've dreamt of this moment too many times, it was a mistake to think I could have held back..."

"...” he can hardly think straight anymore, the piece underneath his pelvic plate strained against the thick fabric, he stuttered, “O-okay, but please... b-be gentle..." Looking up at X with his lidded eyes, his lips parted ever so slightly as he gasps for breath...

He could hear Zero whining again, the rest of the red mavericks armor slipping off and he started pulling Vava's leg armor.

"I’ll always be gentle for you…” The blue maverick softly mumbles. 

After managing to clumsily pull off Vava's gauntlets, Zero dragged a hand under the violet hunter, finding the seam of the nearly invisible zipper that came up behind his neck. Gasping, Vava felt the seam come undone, exposing his back...  
X panted more harshly, his vents and systems working overtime and his body temperature rising beyond his control, watching with bated breath as more of his perfect skin was revealed, the front of his suit became spotted with dampness. What he was waiting for was so close...  
Zero's hands brushed over Vava's skin as he pulled the bodysuit away, drooling like a dog as he watched the hunter's tanned face flush. His slightly toned body was barely brushed with anything but light freckles, the craftsmanship of a nearly perfect reploid became unveiled.

"Finally..." X said breathing, face flushing more and more as his eyes looked him down, the way he looked at him, full of love and desire, an absolute need. "All of you is revealed to me..." his hands barely brushed against his skin, trembling with excitement. "I wanted this from the moment you became ours. God look at you... no one else but your creator has seen all of you, I don't even know where to start, every inch of you is appetizing. " he kisses his skin, starting from his neck and trailing down

Soft, breathy moans escape from Vava's lips, feeling as though his body was melting beneath X. He didn't think he could even speak, enveloped in pleasure and need. Not that he needed to, every movement X made on him was so perfect.

"I'm sorry Zero..." he whispered, his kissing trailed down his abdomen and right above his pelvis. "I need a little more of him, before you can have your turn. If you cannot wait you can pleasure yourself, but I would want to save myself wouldn't you?" His hand touches the... spot. Between his legs and he places the smallest of kisses on the head, watchful for Vava's reaction.

Vava gasps, his legs shuddering as he writhes with pleasure. He could barely keep himself together, clinging to the last remnants of himself before he lost them, only focused on feeling...  
"I... God, X... I want to wait... I know it'll be worth every second of it..." Zero moans, his hands trembling in his laps as his red eyes focused entirely on the two of them, cloudy with lust.

"Alright then. Be patient, my love… You like that, don't you Vava...? Gorgeous... I can't stand It... I..." he made contact with his eyes, bleary with lust. "I bet you've never dreamed of even touching yourself like this have you? Did you know, there are some things we can only feel... please... only feel me. Feel my love and adoration for you, how we truly feel about you." He takes him into his mouth, licking intensely, his body shaking and feeling hot, the blue bodysuit suddenly stifling against his skin and his spot aching in his legs, but the desire to please Vava driving him as he bent over on his knees.

He moaned out, his back arching as he could only watch X take him. His wrists were likely to be bruised, but he didn't exactly care about even that right now. He cried out at every rush that went up to his spine, eyes burning with tears of joy. It feels so good...

Vava's moans increased his excitement, feeling more desperate and sucking harder, the feeling of being pent up was delicious as it was hard to hold back, but every noise of pleasure sent fervor down his core, after all, it was much more satisfying to be the one in control.

Vava could barely take such treatment, pushing his face into the pillow as much as he could to muffle himself. Tears dripped down beneath him, his entire body shaking. It was so good, but he could barely take much more... X was right, he had never had anything like this happen to him… He suddenly felt, very very close to something, his circuits pulsed and he twitched harshly, gasping.   
That was the moment that X pulled away. 

“We can’t have you release just yet~” as Vava whined and strained against his cuffs. "Zero~ " he cooed, "could you stretch him out and have him nice and prepared? I don't want it to hurt since you took my purity, it's only fair I take his right?" He licked his lips and reached for the zipper on his back.

Zero's low chuckle sounded as he crawled over, Vava roused slightly from his mindless pleasure and letting out a needy whine. "Of course, my lord..." He breathed, taking one of Vava's legs and spreading them open to allow him better access. As the smaller reploid squeaked, he laughed softly. "God, you're cute..."  
"So cute... So, so, so cute... Cuter than you Zero, but of course, you are more handsome..." his skin was fair and with flaws in the right places, slight asymmetry, small stretch marks, scars from when the seams were sewn back after hard battle, X was a masterpiece in his own right, now completely bare to the world.  
"Hehe... I know I'm not exactly cute... More than enough people have told me I'm handsome, though. Only your opinion matters to me, though..." Zero laughs, putting his fingers to Vava's lips. "Suck for me, won't you? I don't want it to hurt..."  
Trying to comprehend his surroundings again, the violet reploid's lips parted obediently, sucking on the maverick's middle and index fingers.  
Another streak of hot arousal went up X's spine.  
"Such submissiveness... Such obedience... It does wonders on me... If he's too tired after I have him, you can always have me Ze-ro~"  
"Hm... I think I like that~" He muses, all the more turned on by the way Vava looked, moaning as he suckled and drooled all over his hand...

X watched, feeling himself throbbing at the thought of how he will look under him as he took his purity, he nearly touched himself-   
However, the more you hold back, the more delightful it is to go all in.

After a moment, Zero pulled his fingers out of Vava's mouth, leaving him panting slightly. "You're so good... I can't believe I ever doubted you..."

"Remember take it nice and slow Zero... He's not like me who's done it a few times, he's purer than ice, just me touching his skin makes me tremble..."

"I know, X... I'll be gentle on him..." Zero lowers his hand, pressing gently against the entrance. Vava gasps, squirming slightly at the feeling...

X strokes his hair, "It's alright, relax. It won't hurt if you relax."

Leaning into X's hand, Vava closed his eyes, steadying his breathing. "... O-okay... I'm... ready..." He said a bit shakily, his body less tense than before.  
At those words, Zero nods slightly before pressing a bit harder. Vava winces at the sensation but swallowed it down. Suddenly letting out a loud moan. 

X humms, swallowing down the pleasure of the sight, his moaning and writhing for more and more, stroking his hair and whispering words of love into his audio receptors, feeling the time to finally claim him coming soon.

Letting Vava get used to the feeling after pushing it all the way in, Zero slowly pumped his hand in and out, biting his lip as the smaller reploid gasped and moaned. His back arched again, the feeling making his cooling systems fire back to maximum capacity as he cried out in pleasure.  
His hands roamed down and up his chest, planting kisses on his body, and at his neck, doing anything to pacify the cravings in his abdomen.  
When Zero added another finger, Vava nearly lost it. He cried out even louder, tears dripping down, trying to get himself used to the sensation only a few seconds later. He bit his lip, embarrassed at his own outburst.

"It's alright darling..." X kissed his tears away, "I know it's overwhelming, you shouldn't be embarrassed, as long as you feel good..."

“MM-mm…” he shifted himself for Zero to have a better angle. "I-I... I can't do any-thing... My hands..."

"Oh right they are still tied up... Oh poor honey... I'm sorry I forgot. I bet it hurts... doesn't it? Do you want me to take care of them?"

He nods, opening his mouth to respond, cut off by a squeal of pleasure.

X smiles, moving to the bed restraints, delicately removing them, and kissing the raw wrists, 

"That feel better?"

"Y-yes... Thank you..." He sighs, smiling tiredly.

"Alright... I'm finished, X..." Zero grins, pulling his fingers out and licking them. "He's awfully loose right now..."

"The moment I've been waiting for..." he grinned with glee. "If you liked that, I'm sure you'll like this..."

he lifted his legs up, admiring the full view, and placed them on his shoulders, positioning himself. 

"Let me know when you're ready. If you need support you can hold my hand."  
"... I'd like to... I-if that's okay..." He breathes, his legs trembling slightly and swallowed slightly. He then holds out his hand, glad that it's no longer tied behind him.

X squeezes it, and smiles, kissing it and kneeling back up to full height.  
"You're wonderful. You've been so good through all of this, please, let me show you, how much you mean to me, This is a bond, that nothing can replicate."

Gripping X's hand tightly, smiling at him, tears fall down his cheeks again. "X... I d-don't know what to say... T-thank you..."

"..." he squeezes it back tightly. "No thank you. For being so wonderful. "

Vava chuckles slightly, closing his eyes. After a moment, he nods. "O-okay... I'm ready, X..."

Finally.  
"Alright." he slowly pushes himself in, easing into it  
He hisses softly, squeezing his eyes shut. It'll only hurt a second...  
After a long moment he's fully inside, groaning, the tight heat absolute bliss, it takes all of his extra energy to not immediately thrust into him.  
"Tell me when I can move."  
Sighing, he leaned his head back against the pillow, easing his breathing back to normal. Once his cooling systems caught up, he nodded for X to start.

"I love you, Vava." he tells him, before slowly moving in and out of him, at a pace that is both bliss and absolute hell for him, as much as Vava is warm and soft against him.  
Gasping and moaning, Vava's body responds by writhing in unfiltered arousal. His vocalizations were sure to strain his voice box, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he could feel X...  
X took his gasps of pleasure as a sign for him to go faster, groaning more and more as he tightens around him, 

"you're so perfect..." he mumbles, diving in for a kiss  
Silenced by X's lips, he wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck, feeling so loved just from the feelings... His processor could barely handle all the sensations...  
X was starting to overheat again, Vava's arms around his neck, warm lips and , god he felt so good was starting to overwhelm his systems, he could feel, some of his love, and nearly cried  
"A-ah..! X... I-I..." Vava moans, breaths labored as he pulled back. "I f-feel..."  
"Already~?" X moaned breathily back, "we'll have to work on That- give it all you got~"  
"I-I don't think I can last... X~...!" He moans out, and after a few more moments, he throws his head back, crying out in pleasure.

X bites his lip, thrusting a few more times until he cried on the same ecstasy and bliss,  
Vava's body goes limp, letting out small, breathy sounds as his arms slip from around X. His system was trying to compute the feeling, everything that had occurred, and the strange wetness on his chest and inside...

X kisses him, again and again, cooing softly.

"I don't think he could last another round Zero... But I owe you some release, for being such a good boy..."

Zero's entire body is shaking with anticipation, having discarded his own bodysuit earlier. It took everything he had not to touch himself, whining at the tightness... "X... You have no idea how good that was to watch..." He pants, looking up at his love lustfully.  
"Please... give me everything you have Zero, I can take it."  
He giggles, shifting and wrapping his arms around X's waist. "I will make you feel like heaven and earth collided..."  
His grip on Vava loosened, "I already feel like that when I am with you~"   
"Then I'll show you just how maverick I can be~" He growls, grazing his lovers neck with his sharp, feral teeth.

Vava can hear their gasps and ravage whines. A thought crosses his mind before he passes out.

“...I let mavericks… do that to me… And I enjoyed it…”

He couldn’t look at any part of himself the next day. X was there the whole time, cuddling and kissing and holding him, seemingly unaware of his inner turmoil…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	5. X & Zero & Vava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is peaceful...

A while back his internal calendar stopped. 

He isn’t sure how long it’s been.

A year? Two years?

Does it matter?

If it did, he wasn't sure if he agreed. 

His room is covered in posters. His closet is full of outfits brought for him (X’s favorite is the backless sweater, it seems every time he wears it he gets a little handsy). The room packed with plushies, with a blanket fort in the corner he uses for his reading nook.

Recently he got his hands on a pair of scissors. Zero seemed suspicious of what he was going to use it for, but X was ever happy to supply it. They’ve left him alone without tying him up for a while now. Maybe if this was back when he first arrived here, he would’ve cooked up a plan to where he gathered materials to make a transmitter or built a raft. His communications built in his helmet (which was sitting in the closet with the rest of his armor) didn’t work, regardless of how hard he tried. And he was all alone in the middle of the sea…

But he didn’t care anymore.

He didn’t.

He lifted the scissors to his hair, it snipped as the strand of hair fell across his desk, curled black strands scattered across his desk. His hair was always black, and long, curly. Not as long as Zero’s of course, but he needed a break. Something new, something fresh…

After all, he wasn’t the same person he was when he came here. His reflection whispered that to him, the sun reflecting off his cheeks in the window, his skin glowing (as X would say). 

The strands and large chunks were across the desk and floor, it was though a large weight had been lifted, Vava sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, happy with how freeing and light he suddenly felt. It was stupid, but he suddenly couldn’t stop smiling, it was though the sun was inviting him to skip around and bask in the warmth.

But it was stupid. 

The scissors were heavy in his hand. He stared at himself in the shears, realizing his bangs were spread across his forehead. It looked stupid, but that's oh well. He did his best without a mirror. He should have asked for one…

There’s a knock on his door, which startled him so badly he nearly dropped the shears.

“Vava, darling!” X was home, his voice cooed at him with affection. “I brought your favorite snack, can I come in?”

Vava set the scissors down on the desk with a heavy metallic thunk and picked up the trashcan beside his bed, sweeping the pieces into the can, while the other pieces rested on the floor. 

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

He was suddenly nervous. How X react? Would he be mad? Sure, he’s seen that only once since he arrived here, but would he be angry? He got angry so little he didn’t know if he had something that set him off. This could be it. X wasn’t angry as he was mischievous, smiling devilishly as though it was a game he already had won.

To be fair, however, most of his smiles were genuine. He felt all warm and fluttery when he and Zero smiled. Zero especially, since he barely smiled. It was embarrassing, to be treated still like a pampered and flushed prince in his castle. 

He was happy though.

Was it wrong for him to be happy?

“Vava?”

He yelped, “One second!”

“Zero isn’t teasing you again is he?”

“No, he isn’t in here.” He shivered at the thought of his teasing, fingers grazing along his back and squeezing-

He hurriedly opened the door, X beamed at him, with such pride as though he had done something more impressive than open a door. His eyes widened and he drops the plate in his hands. The snack, a plate of chocolate-chip cookies breaks apart into pieces. Vava felt himself turn red, considering how un-positive the reaction is. His hand brushes through his hair and manages to nervously smile. 

“Um… You like it?”

He saw tears form in his eyes, not uncommon but not positive, which didn’t help him feel any better. 

"You're so adorable Vava, I love it!" Vava is reeling from the shock of the statement when X reaches over, hands going through his scalp gently. It embarrassed Vava how easily he relaxes under his touch. "Your curls are so much smaller now…” he said in awe. “It suits you…”

"E-eh..." He stutters, blushing slightly. "I t-thought you'd be mad..."

"I can't control you, and why would you do something if I thought I’d be upset?" he pouts. "You're so mean Vava..."

"I-I felt like I needed to... I don't know-" well, he did know but he felt stupid talking about how different he was in front of X, who changed him. He couldn’t say if it was for the best and he’s scared of the answer. 

"Hm…” He tapped his chin, “Must be a phase. I'm sure with time you'll get over it. But at least warn me, now I have to clean all this up..."

"I can clean it up... It's my mess."

"Technically." The red ripper stood in the doorway, his red eyes slightly glowing. It was stupid, even when he was just standing there, to Vava he still looked threatening. 

"Hm?” X brightened, “Oh, Zee! What do you think of his haircut?" X puts his fingers through his hair again, and his scalp was slightly tingling. “Doesn’t he just look adorable?”

"...” Zero paused, as though thinking it over, and squinted at Vava. "It looks like he did it himself." He said finally. 

"That's cause I did..." Who else would have?

X fluttered a bit, his imaginary wings touseled with upset. "I think he looks handsome. But if you ever change your hair Zero," he drags a finger under his chin. Vava knew he was serious and silently agreed. Zero wouldn’t be himself without his long hair. 

"No one touches my hair. It's never, ever, changing." Although he almost laughed at how seriously he said it.

"I'm glad." X lets go of Vava and combed his fingers through Zero’s hair as though it were real spun gold, and buried his face into it. "Itsh sawft," he says, as Zero chuckles.

"Haha- I know. I gotta keep it nice for you~" He purred, cusping X’s face in his hand. X looked him admiringly and leaned into his touch. 

"If you don't I'll kick your butt," X joked.

"Oh, really~?" He grins, and Vava rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. 

"Don’t think I will? Vava! Help me kill him."

He still didn’t have any weapons. “Er, well-”

"You don't have a chance with both of us!! He says through giggles, Vava was quickly becoming bored with their display of affection, considering it happened often. 

"Oh nooooo, whatever will I doooooo-" the red maverick sighs, smirking, and pokedX’s side and making him laugh. 

"You could at least pretend to be a little bit scared!" X whined. 

"Why? You're not very scary. Just cute~" Zero laughs.

"Vava am I scary?" He bares his small fangs and scowled.

At this point, Vava had completely checked out. 

"Eh- Sometimes," Vava says, no longer paying attention.

"You aren't even looking at me!" He whined.

"That's because I know what you're doing. You do this a lot." He carefully goes to the shelf and picks out a book.

"You don't even want to snuggle anymore you don't pay me any attention..." 

Vava supposed that was true, there wasn’t a lot of that recently, but that wasn’t- that isn’t his fault! He’d been enjoying his freedoms and reading, puzzles, his own hobbies outside of X and Zero. Besides, _his_ affections had changed, more hovering, like a mother hen. Not that Vava was comfortable calling him anything similar to a parent considering their feelings were all romantic, and their...

 _Ahem_.

Past. 

They were still his first.

Still, he didn’t know how to communicate all of that and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. “Well- I mean- It’s not like I don’t want to….”

Zero crossed his arms, thinking. "...Well, we have kinda been taking care of you for- What, X?"

"I'm not sure... it's been a while..."

"Long enough for- THIS to happen?" He motions to Vava's overly decorated room."When did any of this happen?! It's an act of Maverickism in itself!"

Vava groans. He hated it when he acted like an overly protective father. It made him not in the mood to do anything. 

"He's expressing himself! He's allowed to do whatever he likes to his body!"

"He never told us about any of this! I liked him better when he was shy and tied up..."

Vava visibly stiffened. The feelings of shyness swept over him in waves, recalling all the things they did to him, his shy stammers, how sweet and gentle, everything was oh so new…

But it was also boring. Vava cleared his throat, 

"W-well, why don't you just tie me up again?"

"God, you're so dirty Zero! He swatted at his arm. Vava could see the idea forming in the back of his mind, gears turning in their place. “...Although I do miss those cuddle sessions with all of us together..." he sighed, swooning. “Can we tie you up again?”

Vava blushes, feeling the urge to throw his book at them. "You are so weird..."

"Fine then,” X turned to Zero, “ Why don't we have a cuddle session~?"

"Yes please.’ Zero grinned, fangs pointed and sharp. “Since he's decided he's now too cool for us..." he sticks his tongue at him.

"... h-huh?" the indigo reploid backs up, jealousy pounding through his skull. 

Zero grins. "That's a shame... This could have been much more compliant, Vava, but now you've hurt our feelings..."

"Yes it's too late to go back now... you've missed your chance Vava...." X sighed dramatically.

"W-wait! D-don't you dare!" He readies to throw his book.

"OH, so you DOOO wanna cuddle now?"

"... W-well..." 

X smirked "so is that a Yes?"

He blushes, glaring at them.

"That's a yes." Zero nods.

"..." Vava walks towards X and Zero, still flustered, cheeks pink. God, they were annoying... But he couldn’t deny, that this was what he wanted… 

"I love you Vava~" X purred, wrapping his arms around him as he entered and joins them all into a group hug. 

This tender affection, the cuddles, the pet names, the kisses... He couldn’t get enough of it all, enjoying it so thoroughly and shamefully… Even though... The old self still hadn’t left. He still had some sanity left. But if his mind was broken, or if this was unnatural, he couldn’t deny what he felt was right, even if this was wrong. 

"... I... I love you too, X, Zero." He whispers, putting arms around them both. 

X positively beams. "I'm so glad you're here with us Vava... I was always terrified you would leave us, but it seems we've gotten our happy ending, we're all together and happier than I ever thought possible~"

"... I'm glad you care so much. Both of you."

Zero chuckles, ruffling his short hair. "I'm just surprised. You've changed us..."

"Indeed... And I can't even imagine life without you any longer... It feels like you were always here with us..."

"Always here?” What they were saying… was making his heart ache and burn… He could never get used to so much love… never… He wanted Zero to pet his hair more, it felt so nice… 

"It certainly feels that way my darling... And I wouldn't have it either way... what about you sweetheart?" X asks. 

"I couldn't have said it better myself. I feel like he's brought us even closer. Thank you, Vava."

"Yes... Thank you for everything you've done for us. We love you, and couldn't ever say it enough..." X kissed his forehead softly, landing on the bed together, the bedpost creaking slightly under their combined weight. 

The best spot was the middle. He curled up into their touches of warmth, his previous thoughts completely swept away. 

"You're welcome, I guess… I didn't do anything though...”

“Maybe you didn't think you did, but you’ve impacted us in ways we couldn’t imagine…”

“We love you Vava…”

Maybe he would never leave…

Maybe he would never see HQ again…

But he was fine with that.

This was home.

Or at least, it was for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : )


	6. Vava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I decide to have a story.

Man, he was bored.

Vava was sprawled on the floor of his bedroom. He was staring at the ceiling, decorated with splattering paint that resembled flowers. 

His bedroom had evolved. There were pictures of himself and his... boyfriends? (calling them that felt weird) in photo frames. So many books were crammed into the shelf. Plushies that formed an entire fortress. His closet bursting with gifts from X, and his walls and door covered in doodles and paintings of flowers (mostly tiger lilies) X should stop bringing him things. There are too many, so many things and yet he's done every single one...

He rolled onto his most recent gift, this one was from Zero. He remembered fondly as he looked so proud as he lifted the giant plush, grinning with those sharp teeth.

God, he missed them... he kicked his feet out slightly, burying his face into the teddy plushie. When were they going to come back? Seriously…

You think by now they would have been kings of the new world and he could live in peace…

He shook out his hair. He changed it again, putting in long extensions that he braided all across his head in small braids. He liked it but was considering his next move to let it hang loose in long strands as Zero did. But he reckoned it would be a nuisance so maybe not. 

Ah whatever.. He had time to figure it out… and he wasn’t sick of his hair just yet. 

He wondered if he should get an eye color change. 

Tip-tap, the echoing of footsteps…

Someone was home!

Finally… a little excitement. He listened more intently. X’s footsteps were lighter so he was inclined to say it was Zero… but it didn’t sound like Zero. These footsteps were a lot heavier… then again they were heavier when he brought home that bear. Maybe they were heavier because he brought home something even bigger…

Oh, that was exciting. His imagination went overdrive. A TV would be amazing… he’ll suggest that if they didn’t bring him that. Dammit, he genuinely wanted a TV now…

The door handle jiggled. Vava rolled his eyes.

“Quit pretending you don’t know how to open the door.” he chuckled, smiling. “I can hear you’re carrying something. I hope it’s-”

He didn’t finish his sentence. 

Was this real? Was he dreaming? How long was it… How long had it been since he had seen…

“Vava…” his deep voice graveled with joy and sadness.

“....Commander…” His voice was quiet. He could feel the tears coming down his cheeks. He didn’t move to stop them. “Commander Sigma.”

What should he say? He looked up to this behemoth of a reploid and it was like the air was sucked out of him. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak. What the hell was wrong with him? Should he feel happy to see him? Anyone outside of X and Zero.

His commander was back, but he felt dry.

“I knew you were alive.” his commander (was it former? Was he still a hunter?) sounded so happy, “No one else thought so.”

“Commander.”

“Yes?”

“...How long has it been? MY internal… calendar is non… functioning.’

Sigma thought for a moment. “...4 years 11 months.”

_Oh._

Questions spun around his mind. What was happening out there? Were the hunters still the hunters, was there still an H.Q.? Has everything changed? 

Questions he never dared to ask X and Zero. But then again, it felt like he had been awoken with a bucket of ice-cold water. 

He didn’t end up saying anything. Sigma did. He tried to grasp his arm, and pull him along. “We need to leave. Now.”

“Now?” He squeaked. 

“I’m sure you’re anxious to get out of here, aren’t you?”

Should he be- YES. He should be jumping for the joy his hellish years were over but it was like everything was moving in fast forward.

“Do you have any idea if there’s any security here?”

“I-I don’t know, Commander. I-I, well… I was kept in a small room for most of the day… I have no idea.”

“A small room? Did they… do anything to you?”

“...” Seduced him? Kissed him? Hugged him? Made him feel loved. Things that he should have never let on? Things that he did let go on...

“I’ll get your statement at base… You’ll be alright Vava. It’s not as though you’re in trouble. Never would anyone expect you to be able to escape on your own.”

He was thankful for the reassurance but it was the wrong kind.

Still, “Thank you, commander.”

Sigma nodded and they rushed down the hallway before Vava could decide if this was a dream yet. His feet scraped against the metal flooring and he realized- his armor! That damn- was stuck in the fucking goddamn back of the closet where he put in a couple of years ago and let it rust!

“W-wait! Commander, I left my armor-”

“It’s outdated anyway, when we return to base I’ll make sure you get a new pair.”

“T-that nice and all sir but-”

He yelped- well it was more of a scream, Zero frightened him so badly. He jumped out of nearly nowhere, sword drawn, fully prepared to kill Sigma in that just one swing, his eyes wild, that same crimson red that was so warm… like a golden burning flame was cold and… evil. The realization was rattling; he didn’t even listen to Sigma screaming for him to run, he walked calmly past him. Zero spat hateful rhetoric, lecturing him, trying to take _his_ Vava, trying to ruin his and X’s perfect lives.

Did he forget?

Was he brainwashed?

Why had he gone along with this?

This wasn't truly love was it?

Was any of this love? They claimed him so quickly, they-

Over and over and over again, their lovemaking, synthetic skin against synthetic skin, heaving gasps and touches. Artificial nerves flickering and zapping.

Ugh….

He was thinking back to their first time.

_I can’t believe a maverick did that to me…_

Oh God… what was he doing? Zero is a maverick… And X- 

But was it right for him to leave? Did he love X or Zero? Is he a freak, does he even belong with society?

…

Did he love X and Zero?

It’s been at least 4 years and 11 months since he was that little naive hunter. The one in love with his superior. The one with the crush the size of the moon. Who admired X so deeply, admired him more than he had ever thought about someone else.

But was it love? Or was it that he was the only hunter at that base who was kind? The only one kind enough? The only one who didn’t dismiss him, but gave him a loving bob of the head and wished him good luck before a mission. Who comforted him when it was another hard day… Who helped him out through just- so much. So, so so much. 

It was a lot. And he stared at their struggle. Zero had wrapped his hands around Sigma's neck and squeezed it, threatening to crush it, to kill him. He felt too much. There were too many different things in a big jumbled mess that he couldn’t discern if it was even negative.

He deserves to die. He was going to take me away.

He deserves to live, he was going to take me away.

How fucked up is he?

Would he miss X and Zero if he left, nod for yes, 2 for no. 

1, shake.

Would he cry if X and Zero were dead? Laugh for yes, smile for no.

Grimace, cry.

The commander is dead, Zero killed him. After he kills him, he embraces you and kisses you, leaving his dead body on the ground. How do you react?

He didn’t know.

Should he be sad, upset that his commander was losing?

Oh no, he socked Zero in the face. Should he be upset over that?

What was going on?! WHat’s wrong with him?!

Shrug.

He screamed when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Neither Zero nor commander Sigma looked to see what the noise was about. He was guided away from the fight, X’s peaceful smile. 

His red eyes.

“It seems we can’t stay here anymore. He’s already likely told his base… quite annoying. Build a new castle… find people to build it, find a new location… gathering all of our stuff… But then again, if Zero can take care of him, that part will be easiest…”

“...” Vava stared at him blankly, and X frowned in confusion. 

“Are you okay, Vava?”

“...No.”

“What’s wrong?”

“...X… you…” he glanced at his commander, who was still fighting and kicking. Both looked as though they got messed up in a scrappy dog fight, and never had any clue what was going on outside of their tunnel vision. Vava looked around and away. “...”

“Oh, that’s right. He used to be your commander… Vava, listen-”

“No… X… I have a question…”

“Of course.”

“...You love me right?”

“That’s it?” The maverick chuckled, lifting a hand under his chin. Vava was forced to look into his eyes. Red, red like apples and rubies and stop signs and hearts, and blood. Red that flickered from loving to menacing by ticking of the universe, it’s clock deciding everything.

Whatever that meant. That didn’t sound right, no, the universe didn’t decide anything. It was on the edge of his seat, watchful. Vava was watching himself, he didn’t know where this was going. 

“...Yes.”

“Well, in that case…” his hand smoothed through his hair. “Yes. I love you as the stars sparkle in the sky.”

“Do I love you?”

“I sure hope so…”

“...Then… why do I feel… so confused?”

“What do you mean?”

“...”

“Darling?”

“Don’t call me that.”

He surprised himself when he snapped, and X backed away, like a hurt pup. 

“W-what has gotten into you? You know that Sigma is ridiculous. You know, he doesn’t understand. You know that he thinks of us as nothing more than mavericks-”

“But you are!” he shouted, “You are mavericks and that’s the problem!”

he looked confused, “What do you mean?”

“What do I mean? What do I mean?! I didn’t want to be kidnapped and brought here! have you forgotten that?!” 

X expression twitched, his eyes soft with worry. “But that was back then. This is now. We have all changed. Haven’t we? Sigma said something to you to confuse you. You love me. I know you love me-”

“He didn’t say anything. The only time I was confused was when I was okay with being treated this way by a _maverick_.”

“...Vava…” he reached out, he could hear the heartbreak in his voice, he reached for him, lips parted, about to speak again. Vava reached up and smacked his arm away with a slap. 

“D-don’t touch me!” he screamed, “Don’t touch me again! Stop fucking touching me! I never told you it was okay!”

“...But you never struggled.”

“Are you kidding me?!” he felt he was going hysterical, “Do you know what would have happened if I did?!”

“S-stop acting this way V-vava. Please just calm down. I-I know a lot has been going on, and it’s really, it’s so so stressful. t-to be faced with someone you haven’t seen in so long.”

“Stop telling me how to feel…” Vava felt all of him shaking, his hand's fists, all those resentment, anger, those lonely nights when they just didn’t come home…

“I-I’m not trying to! I’m trying to tell you I understand!”

“You don't understand! You will never, you will never understand! Stop acting as you will… If you understood me… You would understand… I didn’t fight because I was confused, I had loved you for so long when you weren't a maverick, I a-admired you!” he felt the tears forming in his eyes, they felt hot and painful and stung as they rolled down his cheeks. Anger burst in his chest like firecrackers, and it burned, his core processed- tried to process what he was feeling. but it was like a heartbeat- whirring in a steady rhythm. It flooded his ears and he couldn’t hear anything else.

“Stop it! Just stop it!”

“....Are you leaving me?”

“YES! I’m not coming back! Leave me alone!”

“....” Sigma was sore, he was heaving and gasping, Zero was hot on his tail, limping slightly with his saber drawn, ready to strike him. Sigma grabbed him away from X. 

“No… Wait… VAVA! DON’T LEAVE ME!” He pleaded with him, “I LOVE YOU!”

Sigma visibly flinched.

Vava didn’t say anything. 

...

A report of the incident was sent to Vava after it was finished. 

**Incident report _33209_**

**_Beta._ **

Date: 09/05/21XX

Onsite: Commander (Sigma), and Vava (B-class).

Incident: The mavericks X and Zero’s base had been found by commander Sigma. Coordinates: 

**36.2048° N, 138.2529° E**. After calling for backup, the commander rode into the base, where it was empty except for VAVA who had been in M.I.A for nearly 5 years. The mavericks had arrived at the base, enraged, they fought the commander, while mysteriously ignoring Vava. it appears after the 4 years he had been away, the mavericks had regarded him as a comrade. 

_More than just that…._

After retrieving the hunter, the commander and the B-class arrived at the shore the back up was coming from, and when they returned to the base it had mysteriously disappeared. Investigations have started up again on the locations of the deadly mavericks, but they are long gone from the original locations.

The commander has interviewed Vava for further information, clues that lead to their location. 

Due to their sensitive nature, however, only approved individuals can access the files. 

Vava could breathe a sigh of relief at that. He does not want anyone else…

To find out what happened.

Yes. He told Sigma everything.

Everything. Even the… Disturbing parts. He honestly did want to bottle it all inside of him. Keep it corked up like a giant wine bottle. Wine would have been better but something like this needed something stronger, like bourbon. God, he was sobbing all over Sigma like a baby, and his knuckles were so white he was afraid the circuit flow would never be the same.

“You’re safe now.”

He wished so. but he can’t help but be… worried. if it was up to him, there would be no records for that interview ever happening. He just had to break down right there and then.

“I will make sure that never happens.”

He hoped so. He wasn’t going to be a laughing stock again… He just wanted to fit in. All he wanted was to be treated like every other hunter but they already stared at him like a freak.

but honestly, having his armor made it so much more manageable. It was a new coat of paint, deep army green with yellow embellishes and highlights. he’d forgotten how… clunky it was. His shoulder cannon felt so cumbersome, which was weird, it was a part of him for all his life and now he wished it wasn’t there. 

He had changed. It wasn’t for the better, it couldn’t have been. Sigma even commented on it- or well-tried to because the first syllable passed his lips when he started to sob.

They stared at him like a freak. He knew they were curious, they asked him questions, but he barely knew any of them and the ones he did he had only heard of in passing, like Magma Dragoon, who put an arm around him, grinning as he was “back being a hunter!” 

“I missed ya, ey?”

He wanted to ask how you could ask someone you never met. He just paused awkwardly and smiled underneath his helmet. Fighting to duck his head out. Dragoon only did once he made his point. Vava felt like he was living in a large shell. It protected him. It made him feel safe. Was it like wearing a mask? Was it weird that he didn’t need to see anyone's face? Strange he hated anyone seeing his face? Thinking about X and Zero cooed-

No, stop thinking about him. He gripped the sides of his tray of energy, walking to an empty seat in the cafeteria. 

He sat by himself. He didn’t want to make any excuses or anything about why he didn’t want to talk. 

He didn’t want any more sympathy. 

Just a moment, he wanted to be alone. 

He stuck a fork into his quesadilla. it didn’t have much of a fragrance, but if it did, he would pin it down as just being energen. Vava bent down to take a sip, his dreadlocks getting in the way slightly. He brushed them out of his face but they just swung back as nothing happened. Maybe he should get a buzz cut… How the hell did Zero-

_No stop thinking about them._

the more he thought about them, the more painful it became. He threw himself into the food, it tasted like cheese and chicken, and it was dry. It was painful to eat, not because it was bad, but because the effort made his stomach churn. 

“hey.”

God, this did have too much cheese in it… Why did he continue eating?

“Hey! I’m talking to you!”

“hm-” He looked up, hands slammed against the table. It was… well, he didn’t know him. He was- a… Ordinary model. Not to be mean, or fictitious, it was true. He had blue armor, his eyes green, his helmet a similar to X’s-

His heart wrenched. Most base designs looked like X. Color palette swaps, the armor slightly moved around, and the blue wasn’t his blue. Like the depths of the ocean, like the sky on a sunny day. It was a light turquoise. X’s influence… was frightening. Even when they were completely different people, they had the same build, the same placement of power gems. When he met his green eyes, he didn’t see a stranger, he saw X. Smiling kindly at him…

It made him shiver, and cower. It wasn’t in fear. He didn’t feel fear.

He didn’t know what it was. It was like… 

Longing.

He could not meet his eyes again. Which were full of anger, and hate.

“Look me in the eyes when I am talking to you!” he screamed. Vava flinched, and he didn’t. 

“Want do you want?”

“What do I want?! What do I want?! I want my fiance back!”

Huh? Vava looked back up, “What does that have to do with me?” he was genuinely confused. The reploid crossed his arms, offended.

“Huh?! You useless- a piece of shit! Why do you get to live when so many of us are out there dying fucking every day to defeat those mavericks!”

the lunchroom had grown silent, all eyes were on him. Boring into him. He felt so small, curling deeper, deeper into the shadows of his armor.

“...I don’t know-”

“I saw the old reports about you!” he screamed, “How you- you- were a coward! You had the chance to kill them, to stop them and you didn’t!”

Whisper coiled around him, squeezing him, hot in his ears.

“N-no that’s not true! That’s not true! I-I they knocked me out and kidnapped me! I couldn’t have done anything-”

“Why didn’t you escape?!”

“THEY CHAINED ME TO THE BED!”

“BETTER THAN BEING KILLED! YOU DIDN’T DO ANYTHING TO HELP THE HUNTERS- EVER!”

“YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!” He was furious, he couldn’t even think about why he was so furious, “I DIDN’T KILL YOUR FIANCE! AND YOU WEREN’T THERE! I WOULD HAVE RATHER DIED THAN…. than….” he trailed off. The words escaped him. He hated, he hated the way they treated him.

But he missed-

CRACK!

Vava smacked against the floor, the breath left his chest and his audio receptors sparked painfully, like twisting headphones in their jack.

The hunter stood over him, food splattered all over the floor, the table, and him. He had hit him in the face with a food tray hard enough he saw stars. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“I didn’t do anything! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!”

**Incident report #1155**

Was sent to him days later.

He didn’t get punished for it. Sigma- the commander, he talked to the reploid, he didn’t see him for a long, long time. Sigma talked to him.

He felt safe with his arm around him. But he thought about X, and he thought about Zero, and he felt sick again. 

Ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh. No no no no…. 

He couldn’t take this any longer… He hated, he hated, he hated this feeling… Whatever it was…

Sigma…

“Go away.”

He nodded, face tight. 

But things didn’t get any better. No, they got worse. it seemed the rumors of what happened had spread. He didn’t do anything. He didn’t even hit him. Yet somehow… he was in the wrong. Somehow he was in the wrong for doing nothing at all. Things had gotten even worse and it wasn’t even his damn fault. He never did anything. 

But maybe the problem was he thought that. Maybe he had done something to offend him.

No, that wasn’t it. The truth was he was right. He was a useless hunter who didn’t deserve to be one. Just as quickly as they discovered that they outcast him, pushing him away and not even looking back.

He deserved this… Didn’t he? He is different. He knew he was different, he dyed his hair a bright and flaming orange, his armor, his braids, they stuck out like a sore thumb, bobbing out against the crowd, riding on the harsh waves. 

And besides that…

He couldn’t stop thinking about.. those… mavericks…

That was worse of all. 

Laughter filled the air. He crashed to the floor, his stomach throbbed, his scalp was sore. stray strands fell over his helmet, some braids had come undone… 

“What’s wrong with him?”

“How did he get so hurt in that mission?”

“It’s so pathetic…”

It was. His first mission back, and he got broken up so badly he could barely stand anymore. He couldn’t take being so weak anymore. It wasn’t as if X was there. He had not a single excuse…

That was why they left him behind. To handle himself. If he couldn’t even handle that. What was he good for? 

“What am I good for?” he asked himself.

How long had it been without X and Zero?

Why did… Why did he miss them so… so much…?

Tears wet his face, and he sobbed, alone in the hallway, with nothing but the cold floor, and his armor to cradle him.

Sigma didn’t let him go on another mission after that. 

“It’s just for now. In the meantime, you should try training with someone else. I saw you were a little rusty out there…”

Vava ignored his advice, wandering around the base. He was playing a game of kick the can with himself, with every clank the aluminum can, the deeper his thoughts went.

He didn’t suit being here, did he?

He was always a big crybaby. He was always a big cry baby, who depended on X to believe in him. Who needed encouragement to do anything. Who needed his tears wiped away, and a soft smile. Sigma encouraged him, and he was grateful. He was. He was the one who helped him escape. But… But…

He missed them so much. He missed them so dearly. He doesn’t know if it’s love. He doesn’t know, but his heart longs for them. it’s sort of like he’s being killed slowly. He's tired of being ignored. Everyone thought he was annoying. 

Dammit, he’s throwing another pity party! he stomped on the can, crushing it with his foot. Enough is enough. You are a hunter, and X and Zero are _mavericks._ That’s how it is. And you need to go and train to get better. Quit acting like a total baby. 

That motivated him to keep his head high, and tail out and proud as he went over to the training room. There were already reploids in the simulations, and those waiting for him. One proudly proclaimed his score, 

“89%!” the female animaloid cheered, and high fived her male comrade. In the sparring rooms, he could see glimpses of some wrestling over a mat, blood dripping from his nose, bruises, and scrapes on their armor. Their eyes full of light, smiling…

All of them were doing their own things. They didn’t need him. The fault was with him. This was how it was before he left. This was how it was before he was kidnapped before he got hit in a face with a tray, blamed for a death he had nothing to do with.

He left the room. He would do some paperwork. He had every intention of at least being useful to Sigma if nothing else. 

Until he saw one email. 

From, XLight@MaverickhuntersHQ.gov

No.

No. His email account… Still active? It had to be a joke.

This could not be real. How in the hell could it? it had to be a sick joke. A prank. But he clicked on the email.

He quickly found out it wasn’t.

_“Dear, my love, Vava._

Are you doing alright? 

I hope that you aren’t too surprised…

I am surprised this old account works…

Did they hope I would come back?

Listen, I know… Now you have decided to separate from us… I am no longer yours. You are no longer mine. Nor Zero’s. We forced our love on you unwillingly. You obeyed us, and when you had the option to… not any longer… You left.

I understand everything now. You were scared. You were terrified of being hurt. You were worried about what we could do to you. You were worried… You wanted to go back home.

Our new home has not been found. Our new home… is with you. I’m not saying this for sympathy, but all I have done… is cry since you left.

It’s like my heart has left my body. You hate me. I’m a maverick. A maverick that took advantage of you, who didn’t even realize that's what they were doing until it happened. Excuses don’t matter because that’s what happened. 

Are they bullying you, in the headquarters?

Do you miss me as I miss you?

If you do… Please… Tell me. I want you to come home. I want to bring you home. With me. With Zero. I don’t want you to cry any longer. I don’t want you to be afraid to aim. I don’t want you to be harassed by others. I wanted you to be happy.

I thought you were happy. It’s my fault for not realizing you weren’t.

If you’re happy, I will let go. I will love you… I believe until my demise. If we met on the battlefield I could not attack. Maybe Zero could… but he’s full of so much pain… he doesn’t understand as I do… That what we did was wrong.

If you are happy… you don’t need to reply. But I want you to be happy… If you aren’t… you can always, always come home. And I will always come.

I love you more than anyone. Except for Zero. Both of you I could not live without… If Zero had left, the same would reply to him. 

But this is about you, isn’t it? And I wonder… is HQ what you want?

I hope so.

_All my love, X.”_

He was crying by the end of the email. “Our home lies with you.” 

“Do you miss me as I miss you?” 

“IS HQ WHAT YOU WANT?!”

NO HQ IS NOT WHAT I WANT I WANT TO BE BACK HOME WITH YOU AND ZERO! He hated everything about it. So far not one good thing has come out of it. 

No, no, no stop!!! He agonized, slamming his head against the keyboard. He wanted to go home so badly… But X and Zero were still mavericks… this would hurt Sigma.

Er… who cares about him? He does that’s who!

He doesn’t suit being here.

He never, ever will.

He knows that, and it stings, truly it hurts...But X… Could make him feel better. 

It’s _wrong._

the problem wasn’t that he didn’t know that, or even that he did know that. The problem was that these feelings won't go away. they were supposed to be gone, they were for the fake X. the one who hid behind his green eyes and smile. The one who didn’t make the speech on why reploids deserved to be eradicated, and precious precious Vava… you didn’t deserve that. The problem was he couldn’t let go. Those feelings were strengthened, grew, and waterboy X’s love, his kisses, his sweet words. Even sex...Got gasps and moans and kisses… All of it made it stronger. Dependent on X….

Unintentional? Who knew, it happened anyway. He couldn’t have stopped it even if he wanted to. And Vava swept himself too deep. He had been swallowed. Inside the walls of the castle, he had become their princess. They were both the dragon and the prince.

He wrote back in the email. It was brief, words were better to come by anyway.

To: XLight@maverickhunterHQ.gov

Subject: I'm sorry

“Please… I miss you too.”

He hit send.

. . .

Did he get a reply? 

Already?

He shivered with anxiety. It was made worse by the fact if mentioned by name Zero would certainly flip out. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing to discuss with him. He was a nasty backstabbing betrayer who didn’t appreciate all they did for him. That may be true, but he still adored him, he was just hurt. But time heals all wounds… And perhaps.. he could dream that the email wouldn’t be full of cuss words and more ways he hated him. He could dream that he was having a fun time at HQ.

The maverick clicked onto the email.

The Azure Angel smiled. he called for Zero, 

“We need to go back to HQ!”

“What?! Why?”

“It’s time to finally pay a visit.”

…

Red sirens blared, bathing the room red, frightening Vava so badly he thought he had jumped out of his armor. 

“INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! All hunters!” it slightly glitched as a female spoke. “All hunters report to the front! The maverick X and Zero have been spotted-” there was a gasp and the microphone shrieked. 

“You-”

“Ahem. Dar-ling~ I’m here. Wait right there, I’m coming for you.” X’s voice! X, he sounded, ah, his face was flushed. He was already thinking about being embraced, and embracing him… Everything was going to be back to the way it was, wasn’t it?

He didn’t care if it was bad anymore. He sat in his room, patiently waiting for him-

His door creaked, Sigma looked relieved and then angry. The bald commander screamed at him, “You heard the announcement! You have to go before they take you again.”

Vava paused for a moment. The maverick reached for his helmet, and let it drop to the floor. His bright orange hair tied back into a ponytail, he let that go. His braids fell around his shoulders and he looked into his eyes.

How long had he been maverick for?

A fit of rage sounded from the back of Sigma’s throat. “You… you betrayed us! Was this all your plan?!”

Vava shook his head. “No. It wasn’t a plan… I’m surprised too… That this happened. That I missed them so much.”

Sigmas' deep voice turned cold. “Missed them.”

Vava nodded. “Exactly.”

“How could you miss them?!”

Vava looked to the side. “The thing is, I don’t know. But I do know that I miss them. I’m surprised… that this happened… I didn’t know I would become a maverick. But choosing X and Zero.. even though they are deadly… and they have killed… So many innocents. I love them.”

Sigmas expression hardened. “You have it right. You are a maverick now. And I won’t stop until you, and X, and Zero are dead.”

“It’s too late now,” Vava answered. “I might have been dead the first time he called me darling. The thing is Sigma-”

Zero burst through the door. His expression crazed, the glint in his eye manic, his hair dirty and wild. He lifted his saber, striking it down on Sigma who leaped out of the way. Vava’s attention didn’t last on the fight very long as he was embraced from behind. A sweet sigh escaped his lips, and he looked up to meet X’s gaze.

“My, my…” He stroked his cheek. “The color red suits you.”

“T-thank you…” Vava stammered.

“I’m so happy you decided to come home… What changed your mind.”

“No one… Could have ever compared to you.” He said shyly. “I realize that now, X..”

The Azure Devil smiled back, his cheeks pink. “Zero! It’s time to come home! You can kill him another day!”

“Feh.” Zero spat on Sigma, disgusted. “You came out of it easy this time you pig.”

“You won’t get away with this!” Sigma shouted, slowly getting back up from the floor, he wiped his face with his hand.

“I didn’t ask for your permission,” X stated as fact. 

Vava hesitated, but he waved to him as they left together. Disappearing in X’s blue light.

Could it be described as a family?

He didn’t know, but he didn’t know he was lavished with affection, and Vava was happy... With X... and with Zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks y'all for reading! I gave it my all in this chapter... So really,thank you sooooo much!!!  
> I hope you liked it ///


End file.
